


THETA Θ

by cairusvt



Series: The Children of the Moon [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Blood and Violence, Consensual Mind Control, Explicit Sexual Content, Guns, Lee Jihoon | Woozi's Fingers, Lot's of broken necks, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Violence, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Sex, idk man everyone's mad and gay so imagine them growling 90percent of the time, some magic too, the ratio of Feelings to Kink is Directly proportional, the ratio of hits my smut fics have is Inversely Proportional to my soul's purity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cairusvt/pseuds/cairusvt
Summary: A vampire who's status shines so bright that he had to be kept hidden, and a lycan who lives in the shadows of the world. Two people who had lived their entire life on their own sides of the moon.But on one fateful night, they met. Eclipsed. And now they must see themselves for who they really are in order to play the monster they believe themselves to be.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: The Children of the Moon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021129
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30
Collections: SVTOXIC FEST 2020





	1. Chapter 1

  
  


For some unknown reason, Mingyu can tell what day it is just by feeling the moon. He can't really tell how it works but it's almost the same as when you feel it's around this hour of the afternoon or when your body knows it's already late when it's tired. Something in your gut that's telling you a sign that it's this time or it's almost that time. But for Mingyu, it's about feeling the moon. How far it is, how much light it holds, what phase it is, all of these help Mingyu sense the exact date. It used to be harder, really. The months not so much but figuring out the day was tricky. But if he can see the moon, feel it's light on him, Mingyu would immediately know. 

That's how he knew that it was already past midnight when he saw him. When he saw him looking back at him. 

A minute after midnight on the eighteenth of October, Mingyu stares at the pair of soft brown eyes staring back at him and he finds himself frozen by the window sill. 

Eighteenth of October. That's the day Mingyu's life changed forever. 

Mingyu watches him sit up and look at his door before looking back at him and glaring. "Tell me who you are." He said. His voice was soft and light but it was also sturdy and whole. It was almost like he was making himself loud on purpose. "Mingyu." He hears himself say, surprising them both. "I'm Son Mingyu." Mingyu tries to bite his lips and he finds that he feels this burn in the pit of his stomach. He looks back and sees a curious look on the man's face. "Come closer and get on your knees." He says. Mingyu's body follows on it's own and that's when Mingyu starts to panic. He can feel the man's gaze on him like the light from the moon on his back. It's pulling and pushing him the way the moon does the tides and just like the sea, Mingyu is nothing but powerless about it. 

"Tell me, why are you here?" He asks and Mingyu feels the truth coming out of him so he lowers his gaze. "I was told to kill you." Mingyu hears himself say. He hears the man sigh, as if not surprised at the thought of someone out to kill him,and then he stares at the sheets falling at the side of the bed. "Why didn't you?" the man asks and Mingyu hopes, prays to every God he can name that he can hold himself back, but his body made him look up and hold the man's stare. "Because you're not what I expected." Mingyu curse. He can't. He has to stop. "Your eyes are sad and heavy and you look gor-" Mingyu finally bites his tongue and he can feel that warm feeling in his stomach waver. But then he feels a hand on him, at the back of his neck, and he makes him look up. Mingyu watches him bite his wrist, breaking the skin and letting his blood rush down his arm as he holds it up to Mingyu's face. "Drink." He tells Mingyu and Mingyu feels dreadful as his body does as he was told and opens his mouth to drink. 

Blood was nothing new to Mingyu, given his job, and he's always told himself to just get used to it or he won't be able to do his job right. But as a lycan, he finds that blood taste and smell varies from one person to another. Hyejoo told him that it depends on the person's biology. Physical aspects of a person affect the taste of their blood and their personality as well. The younger the person, the more raw it tastes. Hyejoo distastefully compares it to sushi and Mingyu almost threw up when he was once given a target half his age. And the older they are, the stronger and bolder the taste. Their personality, however, affects the actual flavor of their blood. Hyejoo doesn't know the exact reason, but it's somehow connected to a human's natural hormones and pheromones or something. The way you think and act is all about the chemicals in your brains and all that so Mingyu just tries not to think about the real explanation. But for some reason, arrogant people have a bitter taste in their blood and those who are more reserved and shy have a slightly tangy taste. But when someone's blood is sweet, it's bound to be someone narcissistic or someone stupidly optimistic. 

But his blood is a mix of everything. 

Mingyu's first taste of his blood was nothing but a small vial handed to him so he didn't really get a sense of him but now, when his blood coats his tongue and the inside of his mouth, Mingyu's scared he'll get addicted to the taste. It's strong and vibrant and somehow it tastes loud. It takes over all of Mingyu's senses as he gulps down and he tries to take mental notes about who this person might be. But it's a mix of everything. All the kinds of people he's had. Sweet and bitter and bold. Mingyu feels his mind reel as the wounds on the man's wrist closes up and he pulls his arm away from Mingyu. 

"Tell me what you did to my servants." He asks and Mingyu looks up to him, the profile of his blood still running through Mingyu's head. "Nothing." Mingyu says. "I can cloak myself from vampires."  _ Shit _ . Shit shit shit. Mingyu's not supposed to say that to anyone at all. No one but Hyejoo knows about it and now a random target knows about it. "Then how come I sensed you?" He asks and Mingyu's mind freezes. He's supposed to be undetected by vampires when he's like that. "I don't know." Mingyu admits and the man lets out a scoff. "If you really can, then prove it. Undo whatever spell that is and show me." The man says and Mingyu tries to pull away, tries to escape whatever is keeping him here. But he can't. "It's not a spell." He hears himself say and his arm takes off his cap and he tries to hold himself back as his body starts to unravel itself from the cloak. Then he hears the door open as other people brust in but he stops them by raising a hand. 

"Everything is under control. Don't worry. He's..." The man stops, glances down at him and Mingyu tries to fight it off. Tries to kick his legs to jump back or jump forward to grab his neck and snap it. But all he can do is move his fingers as the man smiles. "He's a friend. He's gonna entertain me for a while." he says and Mingyu wants to scream as he runs his hand over Mingyu's hair. "Tell them. Tell them you're a friend." He says and Mingyu swallows back his words, tries to stop himself, but all it does is make him swallow. "I'm his friend." Mingyu says, still staring up at this man and he feels a mix of hatred and fear as the man smiles down at him. "Tell them you're gonna stay to entertain me." He says and this time, the warm feeling in Mingyu's stomach blazes into a burning feeling. "I'm gonna stay and entertain him." Mingyu hears himself say and he watches as the guy looks back to his servants, smiling, only for it to fall off his face. The man then looks back down at Mingyu and this time, Mingyu sees it again. The sad and lonely look he saw the moment he got in. The look Mingyu only ever sees in one person who's always only on the other side of a mirror. "Sleep, Mingyu. And when you wake, you will not harm me nor lie to me." The man said and Mingyu's vision turned black.

  
  


As part of the agency, lycans, the likes of Mingyu, are branded as  _ Thetas _ . Literally and figuratively. You might think that a supernatural being's ability to heal could interfere with the scarring result of tattoos and hot iron branding but as much as they are beasts, they are human. And the human part of them still longs for the proof that they bleed and break. So with a welding torch and an eight point needle gun, Mingyu was branded as the youngest  _ Theta  _ of the Agency at the age of thirteen. 

You might think someone would try to stop a child from doing so but it's his own father who sold him off. "The younger you are, the higher the price. They like to train them while they're still bendable." Yuri said. Mingyu thinks it's only fair to call his father his name since his father never even gave him a proper one. Never had one until he shifted out of anger and had finally claimed his own name. It was when they're being fed and an injured lycan, probably the same age as him, was being ridiculed and was quite literally being tossed around, that Mingyu snapped and let his fifteen year old anger take hold of his body and pushed one of them off. "Leave her alone." Mingyu said, one arm holding her up and the other on his side with his claws out. "Why don't you try again when you got your fangs, buddy." one of them said and the next thing Mingyu sees is the same man on the floor looking at him like he was a ghost. Mingyu's clothes were gone and everyone was staring at him the same way the guy was. He then feels a coat over his shoulders and finds the girl standing behind him and he helps her walk as they go out of the place.

She told him that he had turned, shifted into a pure white wolf with deep blue eyes, and Mingyu blinks. "There's an old story, of the very first lycan looking the way you did. She was weak and alone and had asked the stars for help and what she got is an actual star falling to her and reaching the earth as white gem. She kept it with her at all times and when she turned, her form was just like yours." She said. "My mom used to tell me about it. Before she passed away. But I'm Son Hyejoo, what's your name?" "I don't have one." he admits. "Then how about-" "You there! Is that him? The white fang?" One of the facilitators in the Agency came by, asking, and Mignyu turned to glare at the man while holding an arm over her. "It is." She answered for him, and Mingyu just kept glaring. "What's your name?" The facilitator asks and his anger dissipates. He bites his lips and hears her answer for him once again. “Mingyu.” Hyejoo says. "His name is Mingyu." She says and Mingyu turns to stare up at her. 

"Son Mingyu!" Mingyu hears his name being called out and he sees a facilitator come up his table with a file. "Briefing later. This one's an easy target. Big mansion in the middle of the woods and all and you can take anything from the place when you're done." The facilitator says and Mingyu opens the file and sees no picture. The facilitator walks by and Mingyu grunts as he reads the file and sees basically an empty person. No name, no picture, and no description at all. "Any problem?" Hyejoo asks, her black hair is tied up behind her and she raises an eyebrow at Mingyu. Mingyu groans and hands her the file, no point hiding his worry to her, anyways. Twenty five years old Mingyu is no different from fifteen year old Mingyu training how to control his emotions and hide them from Hyejoo. "This is practically empty." "But the pay is good." "The pay being good makes it all the more suspicious, Gyu." Hyejoo says and Mingyu sighs. "It's your call. But come back alive, alright? You still owe me a million won from our little bet." Hyejoo says with a smile and Mingyu groans. 

In Mingyu's defense, he didn't think the facilitators in this kind of establishment would have enough humanity in them to have emotions, much less attraction towards him. But he did suck Mingyu off so Mingyu thinks the million won is warranted. 

Mingyu prepares for a mission by changing into his stealth clothes (which is basically just black cycling shorts, black fitted long sleeve shirt, and a black cap to hide his white hair) and then going to the briefing to discuss where the target is, how to go there, and then giving mingyu a vial of blood. Lycans have the ability to bond with anyone by ingesting their blood and choosing to do so. Meaning Mingyu can drink blood of absolutely anyone but if he chose not to bond with them, he won't be. Besides, the only way to break the bond is to kill the person he's bonded or to kill himself.

The reason they do this is because lycans can track their partners with the bond. No matter where or how far, a lycan will feel the bond as soon as he chooses to. So the Agency took advantage of that and made all the lycans bond with their targets to locate them easily and then kill them to break the bond. Then same process on the next target and yeah, you see how it goes. 

So Mingyu gets a pass out of the agency and rides the elevator up to the ground level and he comes out on one of the many doors hidden in the series of subway stations. He wraps his coat around his body and keeps his head low. He makes his way out and into the city and as soon as he does, he takes a deep breath. The air in the Agency always feels heavy for Mingyu for some reason and he smiles to himself as he follows the familiar tug in his gut towards his next target. 


	2. Chapter 2

It was just another saturday night for Jihoon. 

Dinner in the dining hall, reading in the library, and then moving to his room to silently spend the rest of the evening on his bathtub.

All of which he does alone. 

Well, technically he has his servants with him during his dinner but they're all still too stiff for Jihoon to even make light conversation with. "It's a necessity, Jihoon. Being the one in your position, that is." His father had told him in the confines of his study room. "Once you officially succeed me and relieve me of my position as the head, you'll understand why it's a necessity." He says, sipping on what smells like rum laced with blood. Jihoon sighs, lowers his head down the tub to keep his nose just above the water, and he ponders, alone, if he even wants to know why it's such a necessity to lock him up in his figurative tower. 

"Would you be needing anything else?" One of the servants asks, bowing by the door, and Jihoon smiles. "I think I'm good for the night, uh-" Jihoon stops himself. He's still not used to this nameless servant bullshit his father had wanted and the servant smiles and bows, as if hearing Jihoon's thoughts. "You'll get used to it soon, master. Please, if there's anything else you'll need just call for us." He says, smiling softly at Jihoon, and Jihoon smiles back. At least he can actually hold a conversation with Jihoon. He bows, exits his room, and Jihoon is once again left alone. 

Jihoon has taken a liking to sleeping with just a shirt and his boxers on, that's for sure. Back when they all lived in his father's place, it always had to be the silk or maybe satin pair of pants and shirt and something about wearing this gives Jihoon a false sense of freedom. He also had renovated his room, turning his bed so the window would be next to him rather than over his head and he finds that falling asleep staring outside makes this little grand cage of his feel a little less small.

  
  


But that night, before he could fall asleep completely, he sees a figure, all wrapped in black, slipping silently in his room. Jihoon's initial thought is that he's dreaming. Dreaming of someone coming in to save him, take him away from here, but then he senses him, can smell the scent of a lycan flooding in, so he sits up abruptly and glares at the figure. 

And it just stops. 

Jihoon takes a quick glance at his door, wondering why no one is alerted yet seeing how someone is literally in his room, so he takes matters into his own hands. "Tell me who you are." Jihoon says loudly, making himself sound demanding to at least make sure everyone outside could hear him, but was surprised that instead of his servants bursting in through the door, he hears him speak. "Mingyu. I'm Son Mingyu." Jihoon stares, a bit taken back, but then he feels it. It's a faint tell, a passable sign, so Jihoon tests it out again, this time putting more effort into it. "Come closer and get on your knees." Jihoon says, hoping he isn't as out of practice as he thinks he is, and he watches as the figure follows his command. When he gets closer, Jihoon can feel it better now. His blood is in this man's system. 

_ What the hell is going on?  _

"Tell me why are you here?" Jihoon asks and the man lowers his head. "I was told to kill you." he says. Jihoon sighs, that much is obvious. What he's not sure of is why he didn't kill Jihoon in the minute long it took for him to get inside. "Why didn't you?" Jihoon asks and without missing a beat, the man looks up, levels his eyes with Jihoon, and says, "Because you're not what i expected. Your eyes are sad and heavy and you look gor-" Jihoon stares as the man stutters, gaining some self control. Probably due to the embarrassment of confessing such a thing and Jihoon leans closer and holds the back of his neck. Jihoon bit his wrist to break the skin and he held it over his face. "Drink." Jihoon tells him and he watches as he parts his lips and does as he's told. 

Blood magic works well with more blood or with blood from vampires from the oldest bloodline. Being the son of the head vampire of a whole country has it perks, at least. So Jihoon uses both and subjects this Mingyu into more of his blood before willing himself to heal. "Tell me what you did to my servants?" Jihoon asks and Mingyu looks up at him, his lips slick with his own blood, and Jihoon somehow feels himself getting hungry. "Nothing. I can make cloak myself from vampires." Jihoon blinks. He couldn't possibly lie under Jihoon's compulsion. "Then how come I sensed you?" Jihoon asks and Mingyu blinks. "I don't know." Mingyu admits and Jihoon huffs. "If you really can, then prove it. Undo whatever spell that is and show me." Jihoon says and Mingyu blinks. "It's not a spell." Mingyu then takes off the black cap over his head and Jihoon watches as his white hair seems to glow under the moonlight. He takes a deep breath and almost instantly, Jihoon's servants jump inside his room and panics. 

Jihoon raises a hand at them and smiles. "Everything's under control. Don't worry. He's-" Jihoon glances, sees a bit of strain in the compulsion with the way his fingers are twitching on his lap, and Jihoon smiles, "He's a friend. He's gonna entertain me for a while." Jihoon says and he runs his fingers through his hair just because he can. "Tell them. Tell them you're a friend." Jihoon says and Mingyu gulps before speaking up. "I'm his friend." He says, his tone was blank and dead and something about it makes Jihoon want to laugh. "Tell them you're gonna stay to entertain me." Jihoon says, and Jihoon glances at the servants only to find them looking absolutely terrified. "I'm gonna stay and entertain him." Mingyu says, looking up at Jihoon, and Jihoon smiles. He turns to smile at his servant only to see them still looking the same. 

Then it hit him.

"Sleep, Mingyu. And when you wake, you will not harm me nor lie to me." Jihoon said and Mingyu closed his eyes and Jihoon moved to the edge of the bed as he fell forward, face landing on Jihoon's thigh as the rest of his servants let out a relieved sigh. "Help me get him on my bed, please." Jihoon says, still looking at the man's white hair, and everyone moved in to help. "Wouldn't it be better to have him locked up? And far away from the master?" one of the servants spoke up and Jihoon saw the head servant shaking his head. "Master's the only one who can control him. He's keeping him close to keep everyone else safe." He says and Jihoon looks up at him and smiles when he sees him smiling. "Should we clean him up?" The head servant asks and Jihoon shakes his head. "Don't. I want.. I want to gain his trust. Waking up i the same exact state he was in would be a good first step to that." Jihoon explains and he nods. They lift him up to one side of Jihoon's bed and Jihoon stands up and watches him from the foot of his bed. "Why would you want to gain it's trust, master?" "He told me he was here to kill me but then admitted that he couldn't." Jihoon answers, hopefully it was enough to keep everyone from asking but vague enough to still not reveal his true purpose. "And he came here with my blood in his system so track the vampire doctor my father sent to me a month ago and have him taken care of." Jihoon says and they all nodded. "All of you can go now." Jihoon says and he watches them exit the room. 

All but one. 

"That also included you." Jihoon says and he turns around, checking to see if everyone's gone, and he smiles at him and sighs. "Are you alright, Ji?" He asks and Jihoon nods. "It's just... If he didn't have my blood in him I would've..." Jihoon stops himself, takes a deep breath, and then closes his eyes. "I'll have the kitchen make you your favorite breakfast tomorrow. Go and sleep. Seeing how good your compulsion worked I say he won't ever wake up unless you tell him to." He says and Jihoon nods. "Okay." Jihoon says, walking around the bed and taking a deep breath as he settles under the covers. "Is there anything else you need?" He asks and Jihoon shakes his head. "No. I'm alright." Jihoon says and he nods. "Alright. Good night Jihoon." He says and Jihoon sighs. He lies down properly, hears his footsteps getting fainter and fainter as he walks towards the door, and Jihoon sighs when he hears the door open. "Good night Soonyoung." Jihoon says and the door closes. 

  
  


Jihoon falls asleep with a heavy weight on one side of his bed and a heavier truth weighing down on his heart. His servants didn’t look at the scene earlier with fear. They only directed their fear on one of them. And they're not terrified of the lycan. They're terrified of the monster they're serving. 

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The format of this fic is going to be a back and forth from the past then to the present but I'll TRY my best to make it a lot less confusing.

  
  
  


Mingyu wakes up to a warm hand on the side of his neck, sliding up to his nape and up to the hair on the back of his head and he smiles as he smells his familiar scent closing in on him. "Good morning." Mingyu says, eyes still closed, and he feels soft lips on his throat. Mingyu turns, lies on his back, and welcomes every touch that follows. 

Mingyu opens his eyes as his lips pull away and the first thing he sees are the same brown eyes that were the last thing he was staring at right before falling asleep. "What do you say about breakfast out in the garden?" Jihoon asks, smiling, and Mingyu wraps his own hand over Jihoon's and sits up. "Sounds cool. Let me get dressed, though." Mingyu says and Jihoon nods. Mingyu leans in slowly, closing his eyes as Jihoon leans in and kisses him, and he whines when Jihoon pulls away immediately. "I'll wait for you downstairs then. And use the actual stairs, please." Jihoon says and Mingyu smiles. "I mean it. If you jump off the window one more time you're gonna ruin the grass. And give someone a heart attack." Jihoon says and Mingyu grabs Jihoon's wrist as he turns to leave. He pulls him back, tugs on the collar of Jihoon's shirt, and sees it. 

"Was i... Did I take it too far?" Mingyu asks, staring at the mouth shaped gash under Jihoon's collarbone, and Jihoon rolls his eyes and takes Mingyu's hand off of his wrist. "It's adorable how you think you can break me so easily." Jihoon says and Mingyu smiles a little when Jihoon runs his fingers through his hair before walking out of the room. 

Mingyu takes his time under the shower and he smiles at the clothes laid out on the side for him. He puts on the white shirt and boxers that are just big enough to hug his thighs tightly and he scoffs at how he looks like in the mirror. So he takes out one of his sweatpants from his closet and puts it on before making his way downstairs and smiling at the servants he passes by on his way to the garden. 

"That's not what I had set out for you." Jihoon says and Mingyu rolls his eyes as he takes the seat next to him. "I'm not a dress up doll." Mingyu argues and Jihoon's hand finds its place over Mingyu's thighs. "You're as pretty as one, so you can't exactly blame me for wanting to play with you like one." Jihoon says and Mingyu groans when Jihoon tightens his grip on him. "Stop. Breakfast." Mingyu whines and Jihoon digs the tip of his fingers hard enough to leave a bruise and he has to physically hold Jihoon's hand for him to show him mercy. 

Breakfast was nothing more than Mingyu trying to eat while Jihoon's hands antagonized as much of his skin as he could. Holding his hand, running a finger over his arm, slipping it under Mingyu's shirt to place a soft palm on his lower back, putting it back on Mingyu's thighs and letting it slide deeper between his thighs. And when Mingyu had sighed exhaustedly, Jihoon apologizes and at least looked sorry enough as he kisses Mingyu, and Mingyu figured he can let him have his own breakfast. he pushes his chair back, pulls Jihoon by the hand, and smiles up at him as he stands in between his legs. "Go on. Then you can let me eat in peace." Mingyu teases and Jihoon settles himself on his lap and kisses under Mingyu's jaw. Mingyu feels his tongue lap at his skin and he holds his breath when he feels Jihoon bare his teeth before sinking his fangs in. 

Mingyu moans, wraps one arm around Jihoons back and the other grips his hand like they practiced, and Mingyu reels at the soothing feeling Jihoon's venom spreads in his neck and down to his chest. Mingyu lets out a choked moan when Jihoon licks at his skin as he keeps sucking and Mingyu tightens his hold on Jihoon's hand as he feels himself getting light headed. Jihoon stops, licks Mingyu's wounds close, and the feeling was too much for Mingyu as he licks his skin clean of his blood. "Thank you." Jihoon says, kissing his neck and then pulls back and kisses the side of Mingyu's lips. "Did I take it too far?" Jihoon asks, mimicking his words earlier, and Mingyu silently watches as the bite marks around Jihoon's neck starts to heal slowly. "I'd let you have some more If I could." Mingyu admits and Jihoon holds his head up for him with a hand under his jaw and Jihoon kisses him softly. "So good to me." Jihoon says against his lips and Mingyu shivers. 

Jihoon pulls himself off of Mingyu's lap and takes it upon himself to feed Mingyu the rest of his breakfast, asking for more coffee to get Mingyu to wake up, and Mingyu smiles at Jihoon's soft gaze. "The Family event is in two weeks time. You sure you're up for it? I promised I won't ever make you do anything you don't want to." Jihoon asks and Mingyu nods. "I think I'll like the attention." Mingyu jokes and Jihoon smiles, sighing. "Do I not pay you enough attention?" Jihoon asks, tilting Mingyu's head and running his thumb gently across his cheek. "God knows you smother me enough." Mingyu says and Jihoon laughs. 

After their breakfast, Jihoon leads Mingyu through the library and Mingyu goes back to his reading from the day before. "What are you reading?" "Vampire anatomy. I have a weirdly compelling reason to learn more." Mingyu says sitting on Jihoon's desk and smiling at him over his book as Jihoon rolls his eyes and looks away. Mingyu smiles, keeps reading, and he sees Jihoon take a seat at the couch by the window. Mingyu pulls out the notebook and pencils Jihoon had given him and lets his book stand over his sketchpad and starts sketching Jihoon as he sees him. 

The thing with Jihoon is that he's a lot of contradiction all wrapped up in variations of shirts and sweatpants. His features are soft and light but the way he holds himself is firm and sturdy. Mingyu likes the way the light from outside paints Jihoon's skin almost a rose colored white and Mingyu finds himself shaping the shadows around him more than drawing Jihoon's shape as it is. Jihoon's black hair framing his face, reading glasses perched haphazardly over his nose that Mingyu feels like walking up to him to push them back, and his broad shoulders and the smooth skin of his arms are drawn more by Mingyu using the eraser and Mingyu flinches a bit when he looks back up and sees Jihoon staring at him. "Does your vampire anatomy book include ogling?" Jihoon asks and Jihoon gets up and walks up to him. Mingyu fixes a bit more details on the sketch as Jihoon makes his way towards him and he lets Jihoon peer over his shoulder. "I don't look that serene, Mingyu." Jihoon says and Mingyu dusts away the tiny clumps of eraser scattered over the page. "You do to me." Mingyu says and Jijhoon scoffs. 

Jihoon reaches for the sketchpad and flips through it backwards. Mingyu's grown past feeling embarrassed, especially if it's with Jihoon. But seeing his sketches of Jihoon next to each other as he goes back to the very first page, Mingyu feels a bit anxious. "When was this?" Jihoon asks, pointing at the very first drawing on Mingyu's sketchpad, and Mingyu stares at the drawing. "The very first time you gave the pad to me. I drew you by memory in my room that night." Mingyu admits and Jihoon hums. "Do I look this soft to everyone?" Jihoon asks, Mingyu looks up and sees a slight tension on his eyebrow and eyes and Mingyu laughs. "Probably just me. You're uncharacteristically tender when you want to be." Mingyu says and Jihoon sighs. "I like it better when you were a little bit afraid of me." Jihoon says and Mingyu shivers as Jihoon places his hand on the side of his neck again. 

If it were Mingyu a year ago, he would've been shivering out of fear, shaking at the thought of what an old and powerful vampire could do to him. What he could make him do. But now Mingyu's thoughts just run wild with where this very hand has been on his skin and he sighs when Jihoon lets his hand drape down Mingyu's front as he leans down and kisses the back of his neck. "You've ruined me. My servants used to be afraid of me." Jihoon says and Mingyu can't help the soft giggle he lets out when Jihoon speaks against his skin. "Don't." Mingyu says, hand tugging on Jihoon's wrist as he places his hand on his stomach and drags it lower. "Shall we move back to the bedroom, then?" "I'm not done reading." Mingyu whines and Jihoon laughs. "I'll give you a hands on lesson on vampire anatomy." Jihoon whispers against his ear and Mingyu bites his lips and lets himself be dragged out of the room. 

Jihoon is as much of an experience on the bed as he was on their very first time. On Mingyu's very first time. He's tender and firm and Mingyu wants nothing more than to submit himself to him. In every way the word would let him. 

Mingyu sits on the bed, crawls back as Jihoon climbs on top of him, mouth latched onto his throat as soon as he could, and Jihoon only lets up when Mingyu takes off his shirt over his head. Mingyu pleads, asks him to do something, and Jihoon slips a hand under his sweatpants and palms him through his boxers, all the while kissing him with parted lips. "What do you want?" Jihoon asks and Mingyu sighs at the feeling of teeth scraping his skin. "Anything. You can... you can do me. Anything. Please." Mingyu asks and Jihoon pulls back to tug off the rest of Mingyu's clothes and then hastily takes off his own. 

Mingyu grew up with eyes always on him. Dangerous eyes on him as he trains in the agency, more vile looks when he's out on the field, and the disgusting stares he gets from distasteful eyes when the agency would make them brawl for an audience completely naked. But Jihoon's eyes were none of those. It's different and intoxicating, to know that someone looks at you with nothing more than pure want and Jihoon is nothing less of a professional at making Mingyu feel wanted. "Open." Jihoon says, hands on Mingyu's knees as he lies back, and he spreads his legs to offer himself completely to him. Jihoon kisses down his thighs, avoiding his crotch as he dips lower and onto his stomach, and Mingyu opens his mouth to take Jihoon's fingers on his tongue as he abuses Mingyu's nipple like he always does. And Mingyu takes it. Take anything he could. He almost gags at the way Jihoon pushes down on his tongue as he bites on his nipple and Mingyu shivers at the laugh Jihoon lets out. "I haven't even started yet, my lycan." Jihoon says, pulling his fingers out to bring them down on Mingyu's entrance and he pushes both fingers in without warning. "Hurts." Mingyu whines and Jihoon leans up to kiss his jaw. "Just how you like it." Jihoon says and Mingyu closes his eyes and feels everything. 

Jihoon's fingers were relentless, opening him up and not letting Mingyu adjust as he adds a third one instantly, and Mingyu bites his lips at how good the burn feels. "Is this okay?" Jihoon asks and Mingyu peeks his eye open to see Jihoon's soft face looking down at him. Mingyu nods and wraps a hand on his own hard length and Jihoon swats his hands away only to wrap his own fingers around him. Mingyu gasps, lets out a satisfied sigh when Jihoon scoots down to kiss the tip of his dick, and then without warning Jihoon takes him whole inside his mouth. 

Mingyu's first reaction was to grip Jihoon's soft hair and push him down and Mingyu shivers as Jihoon looks up at him like it was nothing. "Fuck. Fuck Ji I-" Mingyu chokes as Jihoon's fingers thrusts in deeper, faster, and Mingyu's thighs tenses. "Too much. Too much! I'm gonna-" Mingyu bites his lips as Jihoon bobs his head, pulling back as he sucks hard and then sinking back down and taking Mingyu's whole length back in his mouth. Mingyu feels his eyes roll back his head as he cums down Jihoon's throat and Jihoon lets out a choked up groan as he swallows around Mingyu and Mingyu tightens his grip on his hair. "Ji, please. I.. I can't.." Mingyu pleads, trying to pull Jihoon off of him, but Jihoon just lets Mingyu's dick rest on his tongue. "Too much. Too much." Mingyu says and Jihoon shows him mercy by pulling off and pulling his fingers out of his ass.

Mingyu pants, already feeling spent when he knows Jihoon's just started, and Mingyu blinks as Jihoon holds his jaw and then kisses him. Mingyu moans at the taste of his own release spreading on his tongue and he gasps when Jihoon pulls back and licks his lips. "You always taste so good." Jihoon says and Mingyu whines. "I'm tired already." Mingyu admits and Jihoon laughs. "I haven't even started yet, love." Jihoon says, nosing up Mingyu's throat, and Mingyu squeezes his knees around Jihoon's waist. "You can keep going. I can take it." Mingyu says and Jihoon hums. "I know you can." Jihoon says and he kisses Mingyu.

Mingyu braces himself when Jihoon holds up his legs and hooks them over his elbows. He tries to control his breathing when he feels the tip of Jihoon's dick against his rim and he shows Jihoon exactly what he wanted. Mingyu moans at the feeling of being stretched open as Jihoon pushes in slowly and he pulls his face down for a kiss when Jihoon pushes in completely. "Don't move for a second. Just wanna feel you." Mingyu asks and Jihoon obliges, he kisses Mingyu's parted lips and Mingyu wraps his arms around Jihoon's neck as Jihoon starts to move. 

Jihoon didn't last much longer and Mingyu takes pride in that. Jihoon goes hard after Mingyu's explicit consent of wanting to be ruined and he does exactly as he was asked. He fucks Mingyu relentlessly, pushing down on the mattress, and Mingyu feels his mind break at how soft Jihoon's hands are on his skin as he fucks him hard. When Jihoon was closing in on his orgasm, Mingyu bares his neck and waits for it, the last push Jihoon needs to reach his climax, and when Jihoon leans in, Mingyu gasps at the open mouthed kiss that he places there instead of sinking his fangs in his skin. The soft touch breaks Mingyu even more and he cums untouched, pathetically hard in between their pressed bodies, and Jihoon follows suit. He fills Mingyu up as he kisses his jaw, letting his legs down to hold his waist, and Mingyu moans as Jihoon pulls back and pushes back in bit by bit, just to watch Mingyu whimper from the feeling. 

Jihoon eventually pulls out, teases Mingyu by pushing in two fingers back in, and Mingyu let's Jihoon finger him back into stiffness. "Can I get one more from you?" Jihoon asks and Mingyu whines as Jihoon curls his fingers right he needs it. Mingyu answers taking his free hand and wrapping it around his dick. Mingyu pumps Jihoon's hand on his length lets himself be pushed past his limits as Jihoon goads his third orgasm out of him by biting down the inside of his thigh and letting his venom take over Mingyu's brain, feeling the fire on his legs and his core, and Mingyu cums with a pathetic silent scream. Mingyu feels his own cum land on his chest, reaches his jaw and neck, and Jihoon hums as he hovers over Mingyu and stares. 

Mingyu must've blacked out for a while because he comes to and he feels a warm, damp towel on the inside of his thigh and he closes his legs on instinct. "Hey." Jihoon's voices out, and Mingyu opens his eyes and sees him sitting by the side of the bed and smiling down at him. Mingyu sits up and he smiles as he pulls Jihoon in for a kiss. "I love you so much." Mingyu whispers against Jihoons lips and Jihoon laughs. "Saying this after passing out from sex makes me think you only say it because of the sex." Jihoon jokes and Mingyu pulls him on the bed, flips them over so Jihoon is lying on his back on the bed with Mingyu's legs on either side of him. "You know damn well it's more than just the sex." Mingyu argues and Jihoon smiles. 

Instead of letting Jihoon finish cleaning him up, Mingyu drags him to the bathroom and asks him to jump in the shower with him. Jihoon watches him with calculating eyes and Mingyu feels a bit embarrassed to be caught but not enough to not push through. So when Jihoon eventually gets under the warm spray of the shower with him, Mingyu wastes no time and gets on his knees. He pushes Jihoon against the wall and kisses up his length before taking his soft dick in his mouth and savors the feeling of Jihoon growing hard in his mouth. 

Mingyu does as he was taught, does what he figured out for himself that would make Jihoon lose himself to the feeling, and he does everything while looking up at him. Mingyu's not gonna deny that He still can't take Jihoon's entire length in his mouth but he makes up for it by making a show for Jihoon. Gagging intentionally to make Jihoon stare, showing how much it hurts to take more of it in but he's trying, Making a show of him doing his best to please Jihoon. And it always works. 

Jihoon gets off on it more than the actual feeling that the first time Mingyu lets him use his mouth, he came even with how sloppy Mingyu was. He gets off more on Mingyu baring himself to him and Mingyu's not gonna deny how much he loves the feeling of being at Jihoon's mercy. 

So when Jihoon holds him by the ahir, Mingyu prepares himself as Jihoon fucks his mouth gently and then pulls back to let the tip of his dick lie on top of Mingyu's tongue as he cums. Mingyu takes it, doesn't swallow and just lets everything sit in his mouth, and he does the one thing Jihoon loves more than feeding from him. Mingyu opens his mouth, shows Jihoon his ruined mouth, and then swallows looking up at him on his knees, and then opening his mouth again to show it empty of his cum. And it always works. Jihoon pulls him up, presses him against the tiled walls, and kisses the life out him until Mingyu's lips are bruised and raw from too much pressure. 

After they dry up, Mingyu refuses to wear any more than his boxers and he persuades Jihoon to stay in bed until they're called for dinner. Mingyu wraps himself around Jihoon, tucking his face under his jaw, and hums as Jihoon plays with his hair. "Was I good?" Mingyu asks and Jihoon laughs. "You ask that as if you don't already know." Jihoon says, pinching Mingyu's ears, and Mingyu laughs as he swats his hand away. Mingyu bites Jihoon's collarbone playfully, and Jihoon groans when Mingyu tightens his hold on his waist. "Stop. You're gonna make me hard again." Jihoon warns him and Mingyu digs his teeth one last time before resting his nose under Jihoon's jaw and taking in his scent. "I can take care of it if it's such a bother to you." Mingyu says and Jihoon pinches his ear again. 

Their dinner was quiet and uneventful. Mingyu puts on a shirt and yet another pair of sweatpants and Jihoon lets his annoyance show. Mingyu enjoys the high class dinner they always serve him and he thinks he will never get used to it no matter how many times he eats in a day. After dinner, Mingyu had wanted to stay at the library again but one of the servants told Jihoon about a call in his study. Jihoon holds out his hand to Mingyu and lets Mingyu sit next to him as he answers the call. _"I have good news and bad news. The bad news is, we have to change our plan."_ Someone on the other line says and Jihoon sighs. Mingyu hears another sigh from the phone again and he figures there must be more than one person on the call. _"But the good news is, We don't need half of the plan to begin with. I know where the agency is."_ The voice says again and Jihoon smiles. "And father said you're the least resourceful." Jihoon says and Mingyu blinks. It must be his two brothers on the call. _"Father did say he's the most determined. So he's at least right about that."_ another voice says, softer and deeper, and Mingyu watches as Jihoon smiles wider. Mingyu doesn't know much about them but he's seen them from afar when they visited and Mingyu stays in Jihoon's room. He glances at them as they talk in the garden and he always finds it weird how both of them smell nothing like a vampire. The youngest one always smells like a lycan, a strong and territorial scent that makes Mingyu glad Jihoon asked him to stay inside. And the other smells of a human, weirdly enough. He towers over the two of them but nothing about it says that he is the most powerful voice. It's quite the opposite really. 

Mingyu snaps out of his thoughts when Jihoon puts the phone down and he blinks at Jihoon. "Come on. Do you still want to head to the library?" Jihoon asks and Mingyu nods. Jihoon leads the way, holding Mingyu's hand, and Mingyu smiles as Jihoon follows Mingyu to get whatever books he had wanted before dragging him to the couch by the window and letting Mingyu use his lap as a pillow as he reads lying down. Jihoon has his own book in his right hands as his left hand plays with Mingyu's hair. "Do you want to dye your hair? You might stand out a bit too much with your white hair." Jihoon offers but Mingyu shakes his head. "I like it this way. No more hiding, right?" Mingyu answers back and Jihoon smiles. "Okay. Our suits would watch your hair well, too." Jihoon says and Mingyu smiles. He's never worn a suit in an actual party before. He's been in one dressed up as a server to get to his target but other than that, nothing. It's exciting and a bit nerve wrecking. Doing new things in front of actual people, and vampires at that. But Mingyu thinks he can do it. He could probably burn the whole thing down if Jihoon had asked him to, really. Because to Mingyu, as long as he has Jihoon at his side, he can do practically anything. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes. starting this off with soft yet kinky smut because it's Ao3 user punk_assnerd like for real. What did we expect?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu's new life finally begins but there's one last hurdle he has to jump over. But in order to do that, he's going to have to choose the lesser of two evils. 
> 
> Whatever that will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pov change every two chapters so pleasseee don't hate me

  
  


Mingyu wakes up warm with the sunlight creeping over his face and his instincts make him jump up. 

He's never slept anywhere with windows. Too risky. 

Mingyu gets up, checks himself first and then gets his feet under him once he's seen himself still in his camo suit. "Good morning." Someone says behind him and Mingyu turns around and jumps back. "No need to be so jittery. You're the assassin here, Mingyu." Mingyu tenses. "How do you know my name?" Mingyu asks and Mingyu watches as the man, a man significantly shorter than he is, turns to stare back at Mingyu and he finds himself taking a step back as brown eyes bore down on him. 

Then all the events of last night come flooding in his head. 

"Two nights ago you told me you were sent to kill me. Was that true." He asks and Mingyu blinks. "Two nights ago?" Mingyu asks and he feels his mind reel. He's been radio silent for more than forty-eight hours.  _ If you fail to contact anyone after thirty-six hours the agency will consider you dead. If you are caught, it’s best to just kill yourself to avoid being taken hostage to be tortured.  _ This is bad. 

Wait. 

"Yes. It's been a couple of days. It's true, though, isn't it? You were sent to kill me." He asks and Mingyu feels that burning in the pit of his stomach again. "Yes. But I..." Mingyu tries to hold himself back. "But you couldn't. Because I'm too pretty, apparently." He says and Mingyu scowls. "Shouldn't I be in some sort of restraints?" Mingyu blurts out and he is answered back by an amused face. "I'm not really into that kind of stuff." He says, grinning, and Mingyu growls. "Don't play with me. What do you want?" Mingyu asks and he stomps forward, wanting to show him why he shouldn't mess with him, but Mingyu falls short when he's a step away. He stares at the amused grin on his face as Mingyu just stands there. "If you're having a bit of a hard time remembering, the last thing i told you before you went unconscious is that you will not harm me in any way." He says, and he takes the last step forward in between them and he lifts a hand to hold Mingyu's jaw and forces him to look him in the eye. "I'll play with you however I want, Mingyu. From now on, you'll be mine, and only mine. Do you understand?" he asks and Mingyu feels himself nod against his own will. "Good. Now wash up and only wash up in the bathroom. Change clothes, and I'll asks someone to help you find me to join me for breakfast." He says and Mingyu blinks. "Breakfast?" Mingyu asks and the man nods. “Is there anything wrong about that?” he asks and Mingyu feels his curiosity take over before he could help it. "Am I going to be the breakfast?" Mingyu asks and he, honest to God, laughs. He then lets go of Mingyu's jaw and gently slaps his face. "I forgot i also told you to be completely honest. But you're quite entertaining, Mingyu. I have a feeling we can make this work." He said and Mingyu stared as he walked away from him and towards the door. "Everything you need is in the bathroom." He says before disappearing outside. 

Mingyu finds himself, once again, working on autopilot. He heads straight to the bathroom to take a quick shower, actually cleaning himself up, and stepping out in barely fitting clothes that shows a bit of... nuttage. 

Lycans are built specifically for a reason, regardless of male or female, omegas are all curves, the right angles at the right places and from the few encounters Mingyu's had, he's found out that alphas are just really born, you know, big. 

_ "Having a big dick doesn't make you an alpha, Mingyu."  _ Hyejoo once told him and Mingyu sighs _. "It wasn't me who said it!" Mingyu argues and Hyejoo just ignores him and turns her attention to her hair, tying it up as they walk toward the training hall. "Having big balls doesn't mean shit, too. It just means you're a very healthy lycan who probably should, you know, relieve yourself from time to time." Hyejoo says and Mingyu gawkes. "Are you implying what I think you're implying?" Mingyu asks and she turns to smile at him and then walks on. Mingyu sighs and follows.  _

"The clothes fit better than I had expected." Someone says and Mingyu shakes the thought of hyejoo off of his mind. "If this is fitting better than you expected then yu must've expected me to rip through them." Mingyu offers and he nods. "If I were to be honest, that was what i thought was gonna happen. But master Jihoon expects you to wear only his clothes." He says and Mingyu blinks. "Is that his name? Jihoon?" Mingyu asks and he imprints the name to those annoying brown eyes. "Yes. And I'm Soonyoung." He says, offers Mingyu a smile, and Mingyu takes a step back. "All of you are freaking me out. Why are you treating me more like a guest than an intruder?" Mingyu asks and the guy, probably just a servant, just smiles and shrugs. "We all are just following our master's orders." He says and Mingyu huffs. "Well, It looks like i'm bound to do the same. Just take me to wherever he is." Mingyu says, trying out this honesty thing and being honest at hw hopeless it all feels to him. He is just about to eat breakfast with the vampire who he was supposed to kill so what else could possibly surprise him now.

The surprise Mingyu was not asking for turns out to be the fact that everyone is literally treating him like a guest. Servants would bow as they passed by and it only took him a while to realize he's being led outside of the house. He sees a greenhouse of some sort, made completely of glass with a bunch of flowers and trees inside, and he sees a huge table in the middle of it sitting next to a fountain with two people standing by the side of a tree and his guide, Soonyong, stops and sighs right in front of them. "Master, there's a reason why you have two servants always at your sides, you know?" Soonyoung says out loud and Mingyu almost jumps back when the man himself falls from the tree, right in front of Mingyu, with a basket of apples in one hand and an apple with a bite taken off of it in the other. He winks at Mingyu and throws the bitten apple in the air and Mingyu catches it. "I heard lycans are mostly into heavy and meaty food so I hope you find this to your liking." He says as he hands one of the servants his basket and Mingyu stares at the array of food on the table. 

The thing about Mingyu is he's a kind of lycan with old blood magic in him. And training this magic to perfection took a lot of energy that he had to get back by eating tons and tons of food. 

In short, Mingyu can eat. His metabolism is the only thing faster than his sight and his hearing and he's proud to say he's won a lot of cafeteria eating contests among the other lycans in the Agency. 

"Stop drooling and tell me if you like the food, Mingyu." Mingyu hears and he puts his scowl back on and grunts at him. "It's fine." Mingyu says and the pull in his gut wrenches all of a sudden. "I told you not to lie, Mingyu. It's okay to be honest with me. I asked them to prepare this for you." he says and Mingyu finds himself looking up to him. He searches his face for any sign of anything. Sarcasm. Humor. Nothing. "You don't have to be so surprised with such a simple kind gesture, Mingyu." Jihoon says and Mingyu takes a deep breath and steps forward. "Any kind gesture can only be measured by the one receiving it." Mingyu says and he takes a seat on one end of the table as Jihoon stares at him from the other side. "What did you say?" Jihoon asks and Mingyu pulls close every plate he can reach and smiles at Jihoon. "The thing about kind gestures is that none of them is small to someone who hasn't had much of it to begin with." Mingyu says. Hyejoo did say he had a knack for speaking without a filter on so he figures this honesty thing is better for him than anyone else. If anything, he feels more burdened if someone had compelled him to shut up. 

Their breakfast was a lot more quiet than Mingyu had thought it would be and he just takes advantage of their hospitality regardless if it's fake or not. The food is definitely not fake, anyways. 

After Mingyu had inhaled the contents of most of the plates on the table, Jihoon had gotten up from his chair and sat on the chair closest to Mingyu. "I know you might not believe me when I say this but I want to... i want to help you, Mingyu." Jihoon says and Mingyu puts down his spoon and fork and wipes his face with the napkin next to his plate. "Don't speak. Let me... Just let me get my point across, okay? I promise you I don't hold it against you for being sent here to kill me. But in order for me to help you, you need to help me, too." Jihoon says and Mingyu swallows. 

"I don't think you realize who I am when you came here, I don't think the people who sent you here told you who I am exactly." Jihoon starts and he closes his eyes and opens them. Mingyu stares back at blood red eyes that he has only heard of before. The vampires back at the academy only had a tint of red over their eyes when they feed or when they're angry and he's heard of the only vampires in the world with eyes like these. Mingyu's shock must've been said by his face alone because Jihoon blinks and his eyes are back to their soft brown hue as he smiles. "I take it that I don't need to explain who and what I am." Jihoon says and Mingyu feels like vomiting. Of all the targets that could have possibly taken it it has to be one of the royal family. Mingyu really is dead. "But like I said before. I don't hold that against you. But I do need your help." Jihoon says and he takes a deep breath. 

"You see, royal vampires have some sort of blood magic aside from compulsion. My youngest brother can somehow telepathically communicate with anyone who's had a taste of his blood. My younger brother can see into their thoughts, and even alter memories if he had wanted to but he's far too domesticated to do such a thing." Jihoon says and he smiles. "And I can do this." Jihoon says and he takes a deep breath. Mingyu can feel that tight rope feeling in his gut coil again but this time he watches as Jihoon drags his fingernail on his palm, breaking his skin and drawing blood, and Mingyu flinches as he feels it too. The sting of the fingernail breaking his skin and Mingyu closes his palm as a reflex but the pain is still there. "I can make anyone who's had a taste of my blood feel what I feel. And sometimes i can even fabricate a feeling and make you feel something just by thinking hard enough." Jihoon says and Mingyu feels the slight touch of a fingertip going down the middle of his chest down to his abdomen. He shivers at the feeling and he holds Jihoon's gaze as he does. "But you see, since we have these gifts, lots of people try to either have us taken care of or capture us to use this for their own. Which is what you were tasked to do. But i know you only did it because you had to." Jihoon says and Mingyu blinks. 

"You're marked by a curse. A cursed seal that keeps you from talking, right? Nod if I'm right." Jihoon says and Mingyu blinks. Mingyu nods and for some fucked up reason, he feels some sort of relief. "I, uh... I'm sorry but I kind of interrogated you while you were asleep and I felt your pain. I had to force you to heal." Jihoon says and he placed a hand over his chest, right over his heart. Right where Mignyu's brand is on Mingyu's chest. "I can help you. I can help you get that brand off. But you have to help me, too. And I promise to treat you as well as I would my most honorable guest." Jihoon then reaches for his hand, startling Mingyu as he just holds onto it, and then he watches as Jihoon gets on his knees and takes a deep breath as he looks up at Mingyu. "I'm in desperate need of your help, Mingyu. Please. Think about it. I can pay you handsomely as well." Jihoon says and Mingyu feels it. The desperation, the need to do whatever it takes. "I have to make sure that whoever goes after my brothers and I will never be able to do it again. I need to take the entire thing down." Jihoon says and Mignyu finally feels his mouth free of it's lock. "I will in one condition." Mingyu says and Jihoon looks up at him. "I want to be the one to personally bring them down." Migyu says and Jihoon smiles. "Of course. I'll make sure of it." Jihoon says and for the second time in Mingyu's life, he signs a deal with the devil himself.

  
  


Some time in the afternoon, when he had taken Mingyu around the house and ended his little tour in the huge library he had, Jihoon had asked Mingyu if he wanted his own room. And Mingyu stares at him like he just offered him a key to the entire place. 

"You really trust me enough to be alone?" Mingyu asks and Jihoon blinks at him, indifferent, and nods. "I am holding you onto your words, Mingyu. Hold your end of the deal and I will." Jihoon says and then he smiles. "Besides. If you cross me even once I'll kill you myself." Jihoon says and Mingyu tenses. His whole demeanour changes in an instant and Mingyu could as well be a foot smaller than he is with how he feels and Mingyu finds himself, for the first time in a long time, intimidated. "As long as our deal is not complete, my statement still stands. You are free to roam around and do as you please but you are still mine." Jihoon says and Mingyu finds himself nodding. "Do I... am I allowed to call you by your name? Everyone calls you master of the house and I don't... I don't want to overstep." Mingyu admits and Jihoon's smile eases into an actual calm one. "You can call me by my name when we're alone. It'd be good to have that as the foundation of our trust, don't you think?" Jihoon says and Mingyu nods. "I don't mean to say that to scare you, Mingyu. I just wouldn't want you to give me a reason to rid myself of you. You're a very," Mingyu hears him take a deep breath and Mingyu shivers, "unique addition to my home." Jihoon says and he smiles. Mingyu weighs down his options, tries to think of ways to get on his good side before he decides to even consider Mingyu as someone on his bad side, and decides on it. What else could he offer?

"You can do it, you know." Mingyu starts, taking him off guard, and Mingyu takes a deep breath. "I've worked with vampires before. It's okay if you want to feed from me. I... It's nothing new to me. And it's the least I could do." Mingyu says and Jihoon eyes him, like his calculating what Mingyu could possibly gain for offering himself like this. So Mingyu does what he's been asked. Be honest. "I want to prove to you that I won't cross you. That I'll... That I'll fully submit to you. And there's no other way I could do that but this." Mingyu says and Jihoon nods. "I see." Jihoon says and Mingyu huffs out a breath. "You've been eyeing me since I woke up. You were kind enough to not take advantage of me when I was asleep and I... I respect that. I know I can trust you." Mingyu steps closer and takes a deep breath before baring his fangs and biting his wrist. Jihoon's eyes flare as he catches the smell of Mingyu's blood and Mingyu offers his wrist up to Jihoon and he immediately holds onto his arm. "You're a lot more entertaining than I hoped you would be." Jihoon says, looking up at Mingyu before lifting Mingyu's arm over his lips and drinking. 

Mingyu can feel plush lips on his skin as Jihoon drinks and drinks and every gulp is a pinch on Mingyu's arm. Then it stops. 

"I admire your courage, Mingyu. But that was a very idiotic thing to do." Jihoon says and Mingyu watches as his wounds close as Jihoon holds his arm up. "I could have exercised less of my restraints if I wanted to but, like I said, your stupidity is admirable." Jihoon smiles. "But it did as you hoped it would. You've earned my trust but that doesn't mean I'll be lenient on you." Jihoon says and Mingyu takes his arm back and bows. "I wouldn't want you to, master." Mingyu says and Jihoon smiles. "I'm afraid I am gonna have to ask a bit of blood from time to time. Your own fault for playing with my weakness." Jihoon says and Mingyu nods. "Wouldn't it be much better if I was a lot more accessible than being in another room?" Mingyu asks and Jihoon raises an eyebrow. "I've been under monitor for most of my life, I just want to make up for lost time." Mingyu says and he takes Jihoon's hand and kisses it. "Have you ever had a lycan before, master?" Jihoon's expression may be controlled but Mingyu can smell his lust just seeping through his skin. "Wouldn't I be a better asset to you if you knew all of my moves? If you knew how I work?" Mingyu asks and he pressed Jihoon's hand on his chest and dragged his fingers down over his tight shirt. "You really wanna play this game, Mingyu? I've been told that I'm pretty hard to please." Jihoon says and Mingyu smiles. "And I like a challenge." Mingyu says and Jihoon's hand was on the side of his neck instantly, running up his nap and on the small hairs of the back of his head. "I hope you're not all bark, my little lycan. I happen to like it when they bite." Jihoon says and he pulls Mingyu in for a kiss. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon tries to navigate his way in between using Mingyu for his plan and being selfish by using Mingyu for his own. But the gray middle area of the two is nothing but a tightrope that could leave Jihoon falling into his own demise.

  
  
  


Jihoon walks in the dining hall and smiles as Soonyoung and a few other servants walk up to him. As much as Jihoon wanted to finally try sleeping with a lycan, he made Mingyu believe he had done the deed and then lets him fall asleep with a smile on his face. It was a good attempt. Jihoon's not gonna lie, he was ready to take the bait. But It's all too early to get himself too invested on Mingyu given his actual plan. 

"Master Jihoon. Where's Mingyu?" Soonyoung welcomes him to the dining hall and Jihoon smiles. "Just to be clear, we made sweet, sweet love for the entirety of the evening." Jihoon says and Soonyoung lets out a deep breath and nods. "Of course. Well, your dinner is ready to be served." Soonyoung says and the servants behind him walk off and go into the kitchen. "Is this your plan, young master? Let the lycan get attached and then take advantage of him?" Soonyoung asks and Jihoon scoffs. "I'm not the monster everyone thinks me to be, Soonyoung. That was simply me indulging both of us. Lycans are amazing at seduction when they want to. The whole starved puppy thing somehow works." "Works for you, you mean." Soonyoung adds and Jihoon scowls. "My point being he offered and like i said, i simply didn't have the heart to say no. He's a nice treat, that's for sure. And for some reason his heart seems pure. Innocent in the sheltered kind of stupidity. He had never heard of the word library, you know? Library." Jihoon says and he turns and sees Soonyoung smiling at him. "I am simply enjoying my new toy Soonyoung. let me be." Jihoon says and Soonyoung nods. "Right. Of course. And it's not my place anyway, young master." Soonyoung says and Jihoon sighs. He was about to say something back but the servants came back in with his dinner and Jihoon just pulled his chair back and let Soonyoung push it back. 

When it was well into the night, after he's soaked in his bath long enough to try and satiate himself off of the urge to sink his teeth onto Mingyu's skin, he lies down next to a quietly snoring Mingyu and sighs. This is usually around the time where he would stare at the moon until it watches him slowly fall asleep. Jihoon thinks back on his life back in his father's mansion, and wishes things were different. Wish he wasn't born at the peak of the war. Wish he was like his brothers. Wish he didn’t have evrything if his everything was-

_ Nothing. _

Jihoon opens his eyes and sees Mingyu's hand lying gently on top of his, their wrist on top of each other, and Jihoon feels almost... guilty. He can feel peace and content and Jihoon feels sick to his stomach when he feels gratitude overwhelming any other feeling. 

_ Gratitude for nothing. _

Jihoon stares at Mingyu, now lying on his stomach with his head facing Jihoon, and the moonlight casts an unnatural light to his white hair. His eyebrows were the same which clears up Jihoon's suspicion of it being dyed but at the same time it also makes Jihoon wonder how this could be his natural hair. He knows for a fact that lycans will shift onto the same shade as their hair and the last time Jihoon heard of a pure white wolf was from his mother. And it was more of a bedtime story than an actual story.

Jihoon then finds himself falling asleep to the image of the knight of the moon, dashing through the forest, cloaking himself in the shadows like how the moon shows it's dark side whenever it pleases, and Jihoon watches as it's silver-like white fur glistens under the moonlight as it runs up to an almost familiar mansion. Jihoon watches as it leaps into the window on top of the mansion and when he follows it, he sees himself, lying down on his bed, and then sees himself opening his eyes. 

Jihoon jolts up, sitting up on his bed, and he is welcomed by the sight of his room basking in sunlight. He finds messed up sheets where Mingyu was lying down the night before and he hears the hum of the shower in his bathroom turn off as he throws his legs off to the side of the bed and stands up to look out of his window. He lets the sun hit his skin, glad that the warmth at least helped in soothing his troubled mind, and he jumps when he feels hands on his waist. "Hey." he hears, Mingyu leans his nose up the back of Jihoon's hair, and then pulls him in for a hug. "Good morning, master." the lycan says, Jihoon almost feels sorry for fabricating the memories of the night before that had made Mingyu feel this comfortable with him. "Have I done something to make you jump into the assumption that this is okay?" Jihoon asks and Mingyu's presence suddenly retracts. Jihoon turns to gaze at him but he only sees half a shy smile on his face as he rubs the back of his neck. "Sorry. It's... I can't say it directly but lycans can bond with anyone by drinking their blood." Mingyu says and it takes Jihoon a second to piece everything together. "That's how you track your kills? By using the lycan's sacred bond lycans make?" Jihoon asks, appalled that anyone would weaponize something so intimate to their kind. "It's okay. The bond breaks when I kill them. And it's like it was never there in the first place." Mingyu says, nonchalant, as if it is nothing but a fact and not an abuse to their culture. "And your bond with me has you smitten, is that what that was?" Jihoon asks, redirects Mingyu's attention and holds his hand out to him which he immediately takes. 

Mingyu comes as any stereotypical lycan Jihoon had ever known or heard of. Strong and sturdy. Power that is equal to a vampire but still human enough to not brand them as dark creatures. But once you break their shell, they're nothing but affectionate. Malleable and sickeningly soft, and Jihoon feels himself skirting on the edge of something dangerous as Mingyu walks up behind him, wrapping his arms around him, and inhaling as he presses his nose against Jihoon's neck.

"I've never felt anything like what I did last night. I wouldn't mind not pushing through with our deal if you'd rather just have me as yours." Mingyu says and Jihoon sees Soonyoung's smug face in his head, telling him  _ I told you so _ in the way he never needed words to do so, and Jihoon turns and pushes Mingyu away one step back. "But we will still do it, Mingyu." Jihoon says and Mingyu nods. Quite enthusiastically, too. "Of course. I'll do it. I'll do whatever you ask me to." Mingyu says and Jihoon forces himself to smile as Mingyu stares at him with huge genuine eyes. 

Right. 

Jihoon is terribly fucked. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order to keep his promise and to achieve the world he wants to attain for his brothers and Mingyu, Jihoon has to help Mingyu control his own abilities at will. But he's going to have to learn how to not break just from a single request from Mingyu before any of that happens. 
> 
> And it's proving to be such a task for him.

  
  


Jihoon walks in the bathroom, smiling at the intense scent of Mingyu lingering in the air as his lycan smiles up at him from where he's soaking in the bathtub. "Did you want to join me?" Mingyu asks, reaching to take Jihoon's hand in his and pulling him closer to lift it over his lips. "I'm afraid you'll be a lot more filthier after your bath if you let me join." Jihoon says, leaning down to kiss Mingyu, and he can feel his brain getting overwhelmed by all thing's Mingyu as he takes a deep breath and his scent just floods all of his senses. "I wouldn't mind." Mingyu answers and Jihoon takes a towel and places it on the marble encasing the tub to have a spot to sit on. "I came to ask if you'd like anything from the city. Soonyoung is making some of the servants buy some supplies and I was wondering if you had wanted anything." Jihoon asks, dipping his hand in the water and letting his fingers dance on Mingyu's thighs. “Should I come with them? Is Chan going to go out?” Mingyu asks and Jihoon shakes his head. “You’re mine for the day, I’m afraid.” Jihoon says, trailing his finger on the inside of Mingyu’s thigh and Mingyu watches his hand for a second and only looks up when Jihoon pinches him. "Right. Uhm... more sketchpads?" Mingyu asks and Jihoon laughs. "Aside from that." Mingyu thinks for a second, reaching to hold Jihoon's hand under the warm water, and Mingyu somehow looks more flushed. "More lube, probably." Mingyu says and Jihoon sighs. "I'm serious! You need to be more generous with the lube, Ji. You're not exactly below average size down there, you know..." Mingyu says and Jihoon finds it amusing that a powerful lycan of Mingyu's build gets flustered about such trivial things. "I don't exactly hear you saying any of these complaints when we're doing it." Jihoon teases and Mingyu lets go of his hand and resorts to crossing his arms over his chest and scoffing. 

Jihoon laughs, dips his hand under the water and on Mingyu's thigh, and he digs his fingertips on his skin. Mingyu breaks instantly, hands moving to hold Jihoon's wrist, and his gasps when Jihoon drags his fingers up his thigh and just revels at the sound he makes. "I didn't mean to tease, Mingyu. I was just wondering why you're complaining now when you're the one who keeps begging for me to go harder." Jihoon asks and he eases his hold when his hand is far enough to feel Mingyu slowly stiffening. "I was kidding. I like it when you go hard." Mingyu says and Jihoon wraps his fingers around Mingyu's length. "I know. But I will ask Soonyoung to get more lube so everyone will know how much of it you've already used." Jihoon says and Mingyu lets out a shaky sigh. Then Jihoon smiles and retracts his hand. 

Jihoon takes the towel he sat on and dries his hand as Mingyu looks up at him with his trained pleading eyes he knows Jihoon could never say no to and Jihoon just smiles down at him and kisses him before walking out of the bathroom. 

Jihoon goes downstairs to ask them to get various art materials, as many as they can and as many different kinds as they can, and then he discreetly asks Soonyoung to actually get more lube. "I liked it better when you were single, young master. The days when i didn't have to add three different kinds of lube in my monthly list." Soonyoung says out loud and Jihoon sighs. "Well, we can always just do it dry. although I doubt it will do any of you good if Mingyu goes any louder than he already is." Jihoon offers and Soonyoung sighs exasperatedly as the other servants look up at Jihoon with half horror and half something else in their faces. "This conversation never happened. Goodbye, young master. Your lunch will be ready whenever you want it. We'll be back later this afternoon." Soonyoung says and Jihoon smiles as he waves goodbye to them. 

Jihoon was not so surprised to see Mingyu frowning on the bed with nothing but his bathrobe on. "You're evil, you know that?" Mingyu says as Jihoon walks up to him and he pulls Jihoon down when he's close enough to reach. Mingyu wrestles Jihoon on the bed, settles down when he has Jihoon lying on his back as he straddles his thighs. "It's almost time for lunch, Mingyu." Jihoon says and Mingyu leans down slowly to kiss him. Jihoon kisses back, humming in delight as Mingyu moans when he grips his thighs, and Mingyu pulls back to stare at his eyes. "Can we skip the training and just fuck all day? I'm... I'm really horny ever since this morning." Mingyu says and Jihoon sighs, knowing himself enough to know he can't say no. "Please. I'll be as loud as I can. I know you like it when I am." Mingyu says, slipping his hands under Jihoon's shirt and holding onto his waist as he kisses his jaw. "And you can make me cum as many times you want. i won't complain. i'll be good." Jihoon sighs, feeling Mingyu scrape his teeth on his neck, and he gasps when Mingyu licks the skin over his collar bone up to his jaw. "What else do you want, Ji? I don't know what else to offer." Mingyu asks, whining, and jihoon laughs. "Just hearing you this desperate almost makes me want to say yes." Jihoon admits and mingyu grinds himself down on Jihoon's thighs. "So just fuck me already." Mingyu pleads and Jihoon sits up, bringing Mingyu up to sit on his lap as he did, and Mingyu wraps his arms around his neck to keep himself from toppling over backwards. "But training is training." Jihoon says and Mingyu sighs. "But I'm painfully hard. I think this is a lycan thing. I'm like, hot and even the bath didn't help because you ruined it and I just feel hot all over." Mingyu whines and Jihoon sighs. "You're not just doing this to get out of training?" Jihoon asks and Mingyu groans. "If I wanted to do that I would've just sucked your dick and distract you." Mingyu quips and Jihoon pinches his thighs. "Please. Master. I just... I'm really hard." Mingyu says and Jihoon sighs, giving in. 

  
  


Regardless of all the times Jihoon had taught Mingyu how fine dining works, he still insists on taking a seat on Jihoon right hand side instead of where his place was rightfully set on the other end of the table. He pretends not to notice Mingyu when he glances at him in between every bite he takes and he even goes so far as to deliberately tilting his head by pretending to ease some sort of tension from it, letting Mingyu see just a hint of huge bruise on Jihoon's shoulder that's blooming from the huge but now barely identifiable bite mark. Needless to say, their lunch was a bit more fun with Mingyu eyeing him up as he eats. 

  
  


"Mingyu." Jihoon starts but Mingyu raises his hand up to Jihoon as he pants, hunched over his knees, trying to catch his breath. "Don't strain yourself too much, love." Jihoon says, walking up to him, and Mingyu takes a deep breath before standing up straight. "I'm fine." Mingyu claims. Jihoon gives him an unamused look and Mingyu sighs. "Sorry. Old habits." Mingyu says and he reaches for Jihoon's hand. "Shifting hurts but shifting back hurts a lot less. And You’re right. I need to have it under control. One last time and that's it." Mingyu offers and Jihoon nods, squeezes his hand and then smiles. "I have an idea. But you have to trust me on this, okay?" Jihoon says and Mingyu nods. 

Jihoon takes a few steps back and then nods. Mingyu takes a couple of deep breaths and then Jihoon watches as Mingyu shifts. It starts slow, his features turning sharp and then everything turns almost as if they were bolder. Mingyu's face contorts as his claws slowly goes out from his toes and his fingers and when he falls on his hands, Jihoon just stares in amazement as the white hair on top of Mingyu's head seems to spread down his back and all over his body. 

Five seconds later and Mingyu is snarling at him, blue eyes piercing through Jihoon's and his sharp teeth bared. And then Jihoon walks forward. 

Which would probably earn him an earful from Mingyu later on but he trusts him. He knows he can trust him regardless of his form. So Jihoon walks forward, levels his eyes with Mingyu to help convey to him that he doesn't mean any harm to him, and Jihoon takes a deep breath as he lifts his hand and lets it drown on soft fur. Mingyu's snarling dies down and Jihoon smiles as it seems like Mingyu takes a deep breath before blinking and nudging his head closer to Jihoon. "Can you understand me?" Jihoon asks and Mingyu blinks and lets out a soft grunt. Jihoon sits down, folds his knees under him on the grass and waits for Mingyu to fold his legs as well and He smiles as Mingyu rests his head on Jihoon's lap. "Always so sentimental." Jihoon says and Mingyu lets out a soft whine. Jihoon runs his hand on his fur and turns to ask one of the servants for the bathrobe they have ready for Mingyu. Jihoon thanks him and lets him run back as he drapes the robe over Mingyu and then holds Mingyu's face and tilts it to face him. "Change back." Jihoon asks and Mingyu blinks twice before closing his eyes and then shifting back. 

"How did you do that?" Mingyu asks, panting as he wraps the robe tightly around himself and kneels closer to Jihoon. "Don't ask me. That was all you." Jihoon says and he lets Mingyu lie back down on the grass with his head on Jihoon's lap. "I'm tired." Mingyu says and he lets out a deep sigh. "I'll ask them to prepare a very hearty dinner then." Jihoon says and Mingyu smiles. Jihoon watches as him, eyes closed with a satisfied smile, and Jihoon runs his fingers through his hair the way Mingyu had always said he liked, and Mingyu hums, already half asleep. 

Jihoon lets Mingyu take a short nap there, letting the soft breeze dance around them, and Jihoon's glad the sun is shining from over his back. He watches the peaceful and soft look on Mignyu's face as he sleeps and he thinks about how Mingyu is possibly the reason why Jihoon could feel the sun on his back without burning to ashes. He thinks hard about their lineage, their roots, and he feels a bit choked up with the fact that they're probably meant to be the top of two opposing sides of a war. How their history is pointing them towards hate and bloodshed but fate had lead Jihoon's heart to soften at the sight of the lycan chewing in his sleep. 

"Good afternoon, young master. We just got back." Soonyoung says behind him and Jihoon smiles at him as he sits next to Jihoon on the grass. "Is everything okay?" Soonyoung asks. glancing down at Mingyu, and Jihoon smiles wider. "Everything's fine, Soonyoung. Everything's perfect." 

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fighting a faceless enemy is never easy but taking it step by step is. So Mingyu goes back to the place where it all started and he finds a couple of surprises in the midst of finally burning down his demons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally finished an outline for all of the chapters so now we have a specific number of chapters!! ksdbkjdnjnkjasb okay so I hope everyone likes how this story pans out <3

  
  


Mingyu could feel something crawling under his skin as he walked around these same walls he grew up in. He feels heavy but only because of the reason Jihoon told him. How our actions have more weight on them when we know we are acting on our own accords and not following someone else's orders.

They've raided a couple of locations since their plan had started but this is the first time Jihoon has told everyone that only he and Mingyu will come in and everyone is to wait and assist every captive as soon as they get out. Mingyu told him to let him in first, to not alert the guards, and Jihoon waits by the shadows of the entrance as Mingyu knocks out the three guards that are always left in the control room at the front of the base. Mingyu had managed to beat some answers from one of the guards, telling them no one of higher position is even here, and Jihoon laughs. "We're not here for them." Jihoon says and he lifts him up in one hand by his throat and crushes his neck in an instant. Jihoon turns and Mingyu catches his gaze by accident. Mingyu feels cold and scared and Jihoon's expression softens. "Let's split up. You showed me the layout already so you get the kids out while I try to hold back the guards on the other end. I'll see you outside." Jihoon says and he kisses Mingyu before disappearing at the end of the hall. 

Mingyu blinks as he sees the guard making rounds turn into the hallway, he catches sight of Mingyu and immediately turns his gun at him. Mingyu goes down, runs erratically to evade random shots, and he grabs his wrist and twists it to break his hand. He drops his gun and Mingyu pulls his wrist back, kneeling to let the man's body pass over his shoulder, and he stands up and drops the man head first on the ground, breaking his neck. Mingyu grabs the gun and reaches the door to the sleeping quarters. Mingyu shoots at the keypad on the side, and tugs the gate open. He sees all of them gathered by the entrance and he smiles at the familiar faces growling at him.

"You brats have to be attacked to play nice with each other?" Mingyu asks and all of them breaks out of character and looks up at him, confused. "Mingyu?" "Two minutes to get your stuff together and then I want someone to lead the way to the front entrance." Mingyu says and everyone just stared a thim. "I told you all i didn't have a choice in joining this shit show. So now I'm letting you have that choice." Mingyu says and everyone just stares at him. "You're two minutes is down to a minute and a half." Mingyu says and everyone turns to look somewhere to the right. "They were packed hours ago, dumbass." A familiar voice says and Mingyu walks in and turns to see Hyejoo walking up to him and punching him on the jaw. "You  _ asshole _ ." Hyejoo says and she pulls him by his collar and up to his feet and surprises everyone when she gives Mingyu a hug. "I'm glad you weren't stupid enough to get yourself killed." heyjoo says against his shoulder and Mingyu hugs her back. "I'm too stubborn to die, i guess." Mingyu says and Hyejoo pulls back. "i need you to take them out. There are vamps outside waiting to help." Mingyu says and Hyejoo glares at him. "You expect me to ask vampires for help?" "I expect you to trust me. I would never let anyone hurt these kids." Mingyu says and Hyejoo grunts. "Fine. But I'm not happy about this." Hyejoo says and She turns and whips her hair at Mingyu's face. Mingyu smiles, looks around to see the kids putting on their bags and Mingyu's heart breaks when he watches Hyejoo lean down and pick up a little girl who looks like she's barely three years old. 

And Mingyu stares at her stark white hair. 

"They found her. Apparently, ever since they found out about you years ago they've been tracking other lycans like you. And they'll do anything to get them." Hyejoo says and she sighs. "I asked to be personally put on her case when I saw how young she was and I convinced her parents to let her come to me and I told everyone I killed her parents for her. So now, you're gonna keep my promise and find her parents, right?" Hyejoo asks and Mingyu nods. Mingyu hands Hyejoo the gun and nods. "Is there anyone else here aside from the guards?" Mingyu asks and Hyekoo shakes his head. "Just us, the guards, and him." She says and Mingyu takes a deep breath. "Go. Make sure everyone gets out safe. Take the stairs so they won't be able to lock you in the lift." Mingyu says and Hyejoo nods. "And then tell me how the fuck you ended up working for vamps." Mingyu smiles, nods and walks out.

"Hey, Soonyoung. I just sent the kids up with a female lycan. She's a friend." Mingyu says to his earpiece and Soonyoung says he copies. Mingyu checks the guard from earlier for another gun and he finds a small pistol on his thigh and picks it up. He grabs his extra magazine on his waist and grabs the knife on the strap around his arm. Mingyu runs forward quietly, checking to see if there's any guard walking around, and he finds the place completely empty. Mingyu ends up in their office, finds an open P.C. and he plugs the flashdrive Soonyoung gave him earlier. "Hey, Soonyoung." Mingyu talks to his ear piece and he hears Soonyoung confirming that he's in. "Got it. Take the flash drive and go." Soonyoung says and Mingyu does just that. Mingyu checks the cameras and he finds a few guards lying on the ground outside the head office and he sees flashes from gunshots. Mingyu runs out of the room and heads straight for the main office. Mingyu sees a couple of guards and shoots them in their necks and he keeps running. 

When Mingyu gets there, he raises his gun and sees Jihoon standing in the middle of the room with a man lifted up by his neck and bodies littered around with not a single drop of blood anywhere. "Ji." Mingyu calls out and he turns to tool at Mingyu the same way he did earlier. "You told me he's a vampire, right?" Jihoon asks and Mingyu puts down his gun and stares as he finally realizes who he has in his hand. "Jihoon. Don't. You told me we need him." Mingyu tries to reason with him and Jihoon turns to stare at him again. "He's a vampire, right?" Jihoon asks again and Mingyu sighs and nods. "Good." Jihoon then drops him to his knees, bites his own wrist and forces him to take his blood. Mingyu watches in horror as he struggles for a second and then goes limp. "Drink." Jihoon says and he does as he's told. Jihoon pulls his arm away and looks down at him with disgust. "What's your name?" "Moon Kooyeon" "Moon Kooyeon." Jihoon repeats and Jihoon smiles. "I will never know what kind of pain and suffering countless kids have gone through because of your hands but I will do my best to try and make it a little bit even." Jihoon says and as soon as he stands up, Kooyeon screams. The gruttal and terrifying kind of screaming. Jihoon walks away from Kooyeon as he writhes on the ground, clawing at his own skin and pulling at his hair, all the while still screaming so loud. "I've only been burnt alive once in my thousand years of life but I'm sure it's enough of a punishment for you for the next hour." Jihoon says and Mingyu watches as Jihoon walks away and out of the room. Mingyu watches him, watches his scar move as he screams painfully loud for it to stop, and Mingyu can't help but feel some sort of satisfaction from it. Mingyu walks up to him, kicks him over to make him lie on his back, and kicks his crotch once before taking a deep breath and walking away. 

Jihoon was waiting for him by the elevator, his arms crossed, and his fingers digging through his own arms. "Hey." Mingyu calls out and Jihoon walks in the elevator and waits for Mingyu inside. "We have another location the day after tomorrow so-" "I'm proud of you." Mingyu cuts him off and Jihoon glares at him. "You did great. You held back." Mingyu says and Jihoon huffs. "But I didn't want to. I wanted to rip him apart inch by inch from the tips of his fingers and toes up until his limbs are gone. Then I'll let him heal, force his body to heal faster, and do it all over again. Over and over until he's begging me to kill him." Jihoon says and Mingyu steps up in front of him. placing his hands over Jihoon's fingers that are drawing blood from how hard he's digging them on his arms. "But you didn't." Mingyu says and Jihoon takes a deep and shaky breath. "Mingyu-" "It's okay. We did it, okay? And I found a little girl earlier who looked like me. She's just like me and you saved her too." Mingyu says and Jihoon lets go of his arm. "I want all of this to end. I can't take it anymore." Jihoon says and Mingyu nods. Mingyu knows it's probably not the best time but he might as well say it. "What would you say if we asked for help with your brothers?" Mingyu asks and Jihoon glares at him. 

Jihoon's love for his brothers almost makes Mingyu feel jealous for not being the first one in his heart but he knows Jihoon loves him nonetheless. "No." Jihoon says and Mingyu can't help but smile." You know, your youngest brother is with a mythical creature and probably the second most powerful lycan in South Korea." Mingyu reminds him and Jihoon scoffs. "He's my little brother." "Who defeated an armed invasion in his home with no casualties and have openly told you that they can help." Mingyu says and Jihoon scoffs. "Why are we even talking about this? I'm ending this for them to be safe, Mingyu. Not to put them in danger." Jihoon argues, stepping away and closing the elevator. Mingyu smiles, rolls his eyes and took Jihoon's bloodied hands in his. "What i learned from you is that it's better to go through tough times with the people you care about than to go through it alone." Mingyu says and Jihoon sighs. "That's different." "Because i don't have brothers?" "Because I'm not as strong as you, Mingyu." Jihoon says and Mingyu blinks. 

"I'm scared I won't be strong enough to protect everyone." Jihoon admits and Mingyu smiles, tugging at his hand. Right then the doors to the elevator opens and Soonyoung is waiting for them right in front. "Hey. Everyone's safe and we're taking them on the buses back home." "Will we fit?" Mingyu asks and Soonyoung nods. "Uhm, Hyejoo? Yeah, she told me to prepare stuff for camping?" Soonyoung asks and Mingyu smiles. "Some of these kids haven't seen the sky since they've been there." Mingyu says and Jihoon turns to stare at him. "Ask everyone back home to prepare as much food as they can. And asks someone to buy more sleeping bags and tents before following us, okay?" Jihoon asks and Soonyoung nods. "Good thing we got rid of the wolfsbane, huh?" Soonyoung asks and Mingyu sighs. "Hyejoo is by the first bus. She wants to talk to you." Soonyoung says and Jihoon turns to walk with Soonyoung but he tugs on his wrist and smiles at Soonyoung as he drags him along. “Oh. And there’s someone in the main office still left behind. We need him alive so can you get someone to get him.” Mingyu adds and Soonyoung nods

"Hey. This is Jihoon. He's my last target. When I went missing. He's also the next in line in the vampire throne or something. Oh and he's also kind of my boyfriend? Husband?" Mingyu asks and Jihoon turns to him with an amused smile and he turns to look at Hyejoo who's looking at him with a blank look. "Mingyu, what the fuck?" Hyejoo says and Mingyu just shrugs and lets Jihoon introduce himself to her. Then Mingyu feels a tiny hand tugging on his fingers and he turns and sees her looking up at him. Mingyu kneels and smiles at her and she smiles as she sees Mingyu's hair. "Hi." Mingyu says and she just stares at him. "Are you my dad?" She asks and Mingyu freezes at the question. He can hear both Jihoon and Hyejoo hold their conversation. "I'm not but we can help you find your parents." Mingyu says and she frowns. "Hey, Mingyu." Hyejoo says and she picks the little girl up and asks her to find someone in the bus. Hyejoo smiles at her and then turns to them. "There's one thing I found out about that place that you won't like." Hyejoo says and Mingyu blinks. "You know about the lycans and vampires, right? But they have more." "I know. Witches." Mingyu says and Hyejoo nods. "But there's one thing they do to kids like us, Mingyu. They use witches to alter our memories. They make up scenarios to make us feel hopeless, angrier, easier to manipulate. It also helps if we won't want to look for our families." Hyejoo says and Mingyu blinks. "Mingyu... I found our files. My story wasn't far from the truth but yours is..." Hyejoo sighs and she pulls a piece of paper from her back pocket. Mingyu unfolds the paper and sees a photo of himself years ago with... with an actual name. 

"Your name is Kim Sanggyu. Your father was a high ranking lycan who was told that his wife and son died from an accident. It looks like that was the first time you turned white." Hyejoo says and Mingyu looks up at her. "Turned white? I've always been like this." "No. Mingyu... Her name's Yuri. Earlier this year she watched as her brother died in their own home for being falsely accused of unlawful shifting. Her parents told me that when they got home they just found her crying to a police officer with her hair all white and her eyes were bright blue." Hyejoo says and Jihoon hums. "So certain lycans may have it dormant in them? And trauma forces your body to change to adapt to danger." Jihoon assumes and Hyejoo sighs. We're not sure. I've.. Ever since Mingyu went missing, I've been doing my best to get the kids out. There's a small pack of lycans at the edge of Busan who have taken in the kids that I could sneak out when they ask us to look after them and I just pretended like they were killed." Hyejoo says and Mingyu sighs. "They... They call it the gift from the moon. The same from the stories but they told me it's not a myth. It's a new kind of lycan." Hyejoo says and Mingyu blinks. "The first being the mother of all. When she was pregnant and her frail body couldn't handle the strain, her body transformed her, healing her almost instantly every second to keep her from dying but it in turns made her hair white." Hyejoo says and Mingyu blinks. "Was her name Kwon Hyunmi?" Jihoon asks and Hyejoo blinks and nods. "How do you know that?" Hyejoo says and Jihoon smiles. "Where did you say they are? Do you think they would accept my help?"Jihoon asks and Hyejoo stares. "I want to end this meaningless divide. And they're going to help me prove that I'm right." Jihoon says and Hyejoo pulls him back as he walks away. "Right about what?" "About how the children of the moon used to live peacefully. Kwon Hyunmi is my grandmother. She was a lycan and my grandfather was the king of Vampires." Jihoon says and Hyejoo steps back. "What?" Hyejoo asks and Mingyu gets it. "When... When you told me my kind helped you walk under the sun you meant-" "I meant my mother was a hybrid who gave us the ability to walk under the sun." Jihoon says and Mingyu feels like he's not breathing. 

"Okay, uh. Can we go somewhere less open while we talk more about this? And maybe somewhere with food as well." Hyejoo says and Mingyu nods. She asks to just join the kids on this bus and Mingyu offers to ride with the other while Jihoon goes with Soonyoung. Mingyu didn't bother to sit down and just went around asking the kids how they are, introducing himself to those who don't know him, and explaining to everyone that they'll be going to a vampire's mansion but he's a friendly one. "But he's scary." One boy points out and Mingyu can't help but smile. "He is. But I promise he's really nice. He helped me get you all out of that place so you should probably thank him for that." Mingyu says and the kids nod. Mingyu turns off the lights inside the bus and asks the driver to turn off the radio and Mingyu watches as the kids look out of the window up until they pass out. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu's not sure how to handle seeing two truths that are contradicting each other.  
> In one hand, he knows all he has to do is play along with the image he's set out of Jihoon. But on the other, he can't deny feeling some sort of responsibility towards him.   
> Some sort of gratitude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying my best to live up to the SVToxic theme so this is the last calm chapter for this fic. Maybe the next one too. But there'll be more... uh.. stuff. Yeah.

  
  
  
  


Mingyu takes pride in a lot of things. He's grown up literally fighting to keep himself alive and one is bound to gain a lot of useful skills. But one skill that Mingyu is truly proud of is acting desperate enough to gain someone's trust. And if he's lucky, he'll gain more than just trust. He'll gain their pity. Which is exactly what Jihoon is giving him. 

For some reason, Mingyu woke up with memories of a night he knew he didn't spend with Jihoon along with the memory of how he got them in the first place. Mingyu can't say he's completely unaffected by the fabricated memories because it's unfortunately the best sex his mind has ever processed and the image of Jihoon underneath him had him drooling in the morning. But all of it is just that. Fabricated. And Mingyu knows just how to use this against Jihoon. 

"Can I... Am I allowed to ask for something?" Mingyu asks, playing the love sick puppy role vampires seems to get off on, and it sinks under Jihoon's skin like a hook. "Of course." Jihoon says and he runs a hand through Mingyu's hair that Migyu honestly didn't have to pretend to like. They're still lying down on Jihoon's bed, Mingyu resting his head on the vampire's chest as he tries to look unsure. "Can... Will you kiss me again?" Mingyu asks and Jihoon raises an eyebrow at his request. Mingyu hopes he looks embarrassed enough for this to seem believable and he pushes himself to sit up and Jihoon sits up as well. Mingyu was about to make up a stuttering excuse to complete his role but Jihoon tilts his jaw towards him and kisses him. 

And yeah, Mingyu has been on a kind of a dry patch for the past month due to his other missions and all so he can't be blamed for how much a kiss actually affects him. Specially how the fabricated memories couldn't exactly compare to how good the real thing is. Mingyu still thinks it's unfair how almost every vampire he's been with ends up being such amazing kissers. It almost seems like it's genetically passed on. 

Jihoon pulls back, smiling at him, and Mingyu lets out a rather embarrassing whine from the back of his throat. "Was that okay?" Jihoon asks, still holding Mignyu's chin up, and Mingyu bites his lips. If Mingyu's gonna offer himself to the devil, he might as well get some fun out of it. "More." Mingyu asks and he pushes himself forward. Jihoon pulls him back in and Mingyu parts his lips to let Jihoon lick inside his mouth and Mingyu didn't even have to try hard to make himself seem desperate for it. Jihoon pushes him back by his chest and Mingyu whines as he's pushed away. "That's enough for now. it's almost lunch." Jihoon says and Mingyu tests the waters and slips his hand under Jihoon's shirt, holding his waist. "Just a bit more. Please." Mingyu asks and he sees the exact moment the vampire takes the bair and gets reeled in. "Fine. But I don't want you thinking you can just beg so prettily at me and I'll cave, Mingyu." Jihoon says and Mingyu pushes himself up and leans in, excited and sloppy, just like how he'd expect of a dumb lycan. But then he feels a hand on the back of his head, Holding him softly but firmly, and Mingyu pulls back a bit only to struggle in his hold. Mingyu tries to pull back again, slowly, but the hand on his head holds him in place as the vampire slips his tongue past Mingyu's lips and goads his own tongue out. Mingyu chokes at the intrusion but something about it has him lightheaded. Feeling powerless against him as he just stays there in the vampire's arms. 

Jihoon eventually shows him mercy, pulling back his mouth but holds his head in place by pulling at his hair, and Mingyu moans. "Was that enough for my little lycan?" Jihoon asks and Mingyu lets the drool fall from the sides of his lips. "I'm... I'm hard." Mingyu says out loud and Jihoon laughs at him. "You're a lot more entertaining than I thought you would be." Jihoon says and he pulls Mingyu on top of him on his hands and knees as he lies back down. He pulls Mingyu in for a kiss and Mingyu almost chokes at the palm over his dick. "Can i?' Jihoon asks and fuck it. Mingyu just really wants to cum for real. 

Mingyu feels the slow, soft heat on the pit of his stomach grow warmer and he figures it's Jihoon's magic once again. Maybe he's making him feel hot. Maybe he's the one making Mingyu feel more desperate. "What is it with lycans and sniffing?" Jihoon asks and Mingyu finds himself kissing the skin of his neck and is indeed scenting Jihoon. "You smell like... You smell like the air before it rains." Mingyu says and he flattens his tongue on his skin and licks. He tastes of sweat and an earthy flavor that reminds Mingyu of mild spices and pencil shavings. "I'm... i'm sorry I just..." Mingyu pulls himself back, sitting on his knees as he tries to gain some sort of footing again, and Jihoon smiles at him. His shirt is now unbuttoned, the buttons dangling on their own loose threads which suggests that Mingyu might have forced them open and then he sees bite marks littering the vampire's neck. Mingyu knew he blacked out but he didn't think it was more than a minute. "If I remember correctly, I'm the vampire between the two of us." Jihoon says and Mingyu groans. "It's alright, Mingyu. I quite enjoyed it." Jihoon says and he reaches for Mingyu's hand and pulls him back in. "Although, next time do show some sort of restraint and mercy on my shirts." Jihoon jokes and Mingyu smiles. 

Mingyu presses his nose against the vampire's neck again and something about his scent just drives Mingyu insane. It's like every scent he's ever loved all mixed together and it's making Mingyu lose himself. "Lunch. Come on." Jihoon says and before Mingyu could whine, he's being pulled back by the back of his shirt and Jihoon smiles at him as he tries to lean forward. "Be a good boy and wait for me outside while I change my shirt." Jihoon says, kissing him quick, and then letting go. Mingyu finds himself doing as he's been told, walking outside with his hard on very painfully obvious in his still too tight pants. Soonyoung was kind enough to give him these pants which were a huge upgrade from the first one but this is still fucking embarrassing. Jihoon came out of the room, his shirt changed, and they went out to the garden for lunch. 

Mingyu follows Jihoon's expectations and would glance at Jihoon over the table in between bites and would even pretend to be embarrassed when he's caught. It seems to work well on Jihoon and Mingyu can't help but stare as Jihoon smiles. They went to the library after lunch again and Jihoon seemed hell bent in teaching Mingyu how to read. Mingyu genuinely listens as Jihoon tells him about poetry and literature and Mingyu feels caught up by the images on some pages of a book Jihoon told him was a grimoire. "You seem interested in this one." Jihoon says as Mingyu flips through the pages. The images are of roots and herbs, ingredients for spells and potions, and Mingyu stares as an image of a boy crying was used to depict an ingredient that is tears of youth. "These pictures are amazing." Mingyu says and Jihoon nods. "The drawings?" Jihoon asks and Mingyu nods. "Do you like drawing?" Jihoon asks and Mingyu looks up. "What?" Mingyu asks, confused at Jihoon's question. "How would i be able to make an image like this?" Mingyu asks and Jihoon blinks. "Mingyu... Do you perhaps not know what a drawing is?" Jihoon asks and Mingyu blinks at him confused. "What?" Mingyu asks and Jihoon frowns.

"Mingyu, these are made the same as when one is writing." Jihoon says and he takes the book from Mingyu's hand and leads him to the desk in the middle of the library. Jihoon pulls at the drawer and pulls out a piece of paper and something he called as a pencil. "Look." Jihoon says and then he sets the paper next to an image of a flower and Mingyu watches as Jihoon marks the paper with random lines, different strokes of his tool to somehow end up with an image the same as the one on the book. "That's amazing!" Mingyu stares, Jihoon lifts the paper and hands it to him and Mingyu grabs it and studies it with a smile. "Mingyu, if I asked you how many ways you can kill a man with just your bare hands, what would your answer be?" Mingyu pulls down the paper and stares at Jihoon's frown for a moment, confused by the question, and then thinks. "Uh, I don't know? Almost a dozen? But that's if they're not armed. it depends on the man as well. Why, do you have a job for me?" Mingyu asks and Jihoon sighs. Mingyu stares at him, confused by his somewhat depressed stance on the other side of the table, and Jihoon lifts up his hand and pressed his palm on Mingyu's chest. 

Mingyu almost falls to his knees at the heavy feeling Jihoon had passed on to him. It's as heavy and dark as dread, the feeling Mingyu has when he's cornered or hopeless, but it's a lot more shallow. It's such an unusual feeling. A dark yet hollow in the core. Mingyu feels himself physically sag as the feeling spreads throughout his whole body and he gasps as Jihoon takes away his hand. "What was that?" Mignyu asks and Jihoon smiles at him but his smile was just like the feeling. Hollow. "That was sadness, Mingyu. Regret. Hurt." Jihoon says and he walks around the table to hold Mingyu's hands. "How young were you when you were taken by that place?" Jihoon asks and Mingyu bites his lips. "I was young. But I wasn't taken." Mingyu says and Jihoon looks surprised by his answer. "What do you mean?" "The man that raised me sold me to them. We're worth more when we're young. At that age we have more potential to grow the right way. And It's true. Most agents that come in past their teenage years are mostly useless..." Mingyu trails off when he sees Jihoon's face and something about it doesn't sit right with Mingyu. "I... Good heavens, Mingyu. 'Potential to grow the right way'? 'Agents'?" Jihoon says and Mingyu panics when he starts to tear up. "How many of you are there? Kids that grew up there?" Jihoon asks and Mingyu shrugs. "I- I don't know? I only know of the lycans. We were under the care of one vampire the entire time so we don't know if there are more of us under someone else. What's wrong? Did i do something wrong?" Mingyu asks and Jihoon shakes his head furiously and holds his hands tighter. "Mingyu, no. You've done nothing wrong. I'm... Do you know his name? what he looks like?" Jihoon asks and his face flashes in his mind. "Uhm... yeah. He's the only vampire I know with a scar. He said it's from a powerful witch but it looks like claw marks around his throat. I'm... I don't know why this is important." Mingyu says and Jihoon sighs. "How could you not know what drawing is?" Jihoon asks and Mingyu freezes. "I... I'm sorry." Mingyu says and Jihoon shakes his head no again and takes a deep breath. "I'm... Forgive me. I just... I can't even begin to tell you how much they've stolen from you. How much they owe you." Jihoon says and Mingyu blinks as Jihoon pulls his neck down to hug him. 

Jihoon had excused himself after apologizing for how he reacted and Mingyu all but stares at how he is genuinely upset for Mingyu. Mingyu stares as he walks out of the room, promising that he's all right and that he will see him for dinner, and then Jihoon smiles at him that smile again.  _ Sadness _ . Mingyu knows of regret but Mingyu is pretty sure Jihoon meant a different kind of hurt. it's the kind that's not caused by fangs or claws. Not one that is followed by blood. It's a wound that even lycans nor vampires could heal from as fast as they wished they could. 

"Mingyu?" Soonyoung speaks from the door and Mingyu turns. "Are you alright?" Soonyoung asks and Mingyu nods. "I wanted to ask if you wanted to wash up before dinner. Is everything alright? Where's Jihoon?" Soonyoung asks and Mingyu swallows. "He, uh- I think I may have upset him. He said he'll come back for dinner but I feel bad." Mingyu admits and Soonyoung smiles softly at him. "Then I'm sure he'll be there. Why don't I show you your room? You're free to use it when Jihoon wants to be alone. Come on." Soonyoung says and Mingyu nods. 

Mingyu follows Soonyoung out of the library and they walk on the same direction as Jihoon's room but Mingyu's is the room on the other end of the second floor. "Soonyoung. Is it... Jihoon seems upset that i don't know what drawing is. Should I learn how to?" Mingyu says and Soonyoung stops in his steps. "What?" "The... where i used to work. We were never taught that. It doesn't seem like a useful skill, to be honest, but Jihoon seems upset? Upset because of it." Mingyu says and Soonyoung turns and smiles at him. "I don't think that's what he's upset about, Mingyu." Soonyoung says and Mingyu blinks, stares at the paper still in his hand and then sighs. "Did he make that?" Soonyoung asks and Mingyu nod. "He added your name." Soonyougn says and Mingyu blinks. "What?" Soonyoung point at the middle of the paper and then mingyu's sees it. The symbols of his name are hidden in the petals, blended as if they're part of a flower, and Mingyu smiles. "One thing about our Jihoon is that he takes after his mother more than his father. When he feeds he talks to the person afterwards. When he looks at a room where vampires gather, all he sees are people, no status, no labels. He is too soft in some ways and most old vampires fear he'd be unfit to be next in line. That's why he's sent in isolation by his own father." Soonyoung says and Mingyu stares. "He wasn't upset with you, Mingyu. He's upset for you. For what you've gone through." Soonyoung says and Mingyu blinks. "But I don't feel wronged. Like, I’m the one who went through it but I’m not upset. Why would he?" Mingyu asks and Soonyoung's smile suddenly turns familiar. 

The same smile that was heavy yet hollow. 

"Isn't that all the more reason to be upset?" Soonyoung asks and Mingyu hopes he doesn't look as taken back as he feels. 

Mingyu stays in the bathroom for a good hour before actually taking a cold shower and he comes out of the bathroom and sees the paper still sitting on top of his bed. An image of a flower that was built using his name. It was such a mundane task for Jihoon to do in under a few moments but it feels like a new kind of magic to Mingyu. How come he never thought it would be possible? To conjure an image with symbols like he did? 

It wouldn't have helped him survive in the long run but it's still-

Oh. 

"Mingyu?" Jihoon's voice rings through the door and Mingyu walks up the door and opens it. "I have a favor to ask of you. And I want to be fair so I would like to offer to do a favor for you in return." Jihoon says and Mingyu nods. This he's familiar with. Business. A deal. A contract. "My youngest brother. I... I have always feared he'd been under too many spotlights to keep me and my other brother safe. My father doesn't worry so it makes me worry more. So I want you to just tail him tomorrow. He'll be going on a parade tomorrow in the city and I want to make sure he's safe. Will you help me?" Jihoon asks and Mingyu nods. "And what would you like in exchange?" Jihoon asks and Mingyu blinks. He thinks and he thinks and only one thing pops up in his head. "I... I would like materials." Mingyu says and Jihoon nods. "Materials for what?" "Materials i can use to draw." Mingyu says and Jihoon's straight face breaks. He sees a lot of emotions pass through it, half a second each, and it ends with a sad yet genuine smile. "Of course." Jihoon says and Mingyu smiles. "Now would you like to join me for dinner?" Jihoon asks and Mingyu nods. 


End file.
